naruto band vs strawberryband
by akechi misuhide 666
Summary: gak pandai bikin summary jd bc aja yach...
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO BAND VS STRAWBERRY BAND

Disclaimer: naruto by masashi kashimoto, bleach by tite kubo, (kalau milik kazu udh kazu jadiin yaoi semua)

Genre: humor *pdhal kazu gak yakin lucu*,

Warnig: sangat OOC, GJ dll, dsb

Rated :T

Pair: ichigo

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Hiruk pikuk warga karakura dan konoha menyambut suasana pagi ini, apalagi akan di adakan sayembara untuk membuat putri bangsawan kuchiki tersenyum, dan mendapat hadiah puluhan ribu ryo, membuat organisasi class S ini tertarik untuk mengikutinya.

Di lain pihak ichigoo and friends *zetsu: sok keren lu* sibuk menyiapkan lagu buat acara nanti pukul 8:00 mereka berangkat ke karakura, sesampaiya di sana naruto and friends langsung di hadapkan dg akatsuki, ichigo langsung saja bertengkar dg pain,

"ok para anggota band segera memasuki ruanga dan bersiap untuk berlomba" teriak seorang berambut mangkok dg balutan baju hijau-hijau layaknya kerang hijau *di tendang lee* yg akhirya di ketahui bernama lee

"kita teruskan nanti pein" kata ichigo sambil berlari mengejar teman2nya

DI PANGGUNG

"baiklah langsung saja peserta kaliini ada 2 anggota band yaitu, RAMEN X TOMAT BAND, AKATSUKI BAND, dan STRAWBERRY BAND" teriak lee penuh dg semangatnya

"ya kita sambut yg pertama AKATSUKI BAND, tp sebelu itu kita perkenalkan anggotanya" seru wanita berkuncir 4 yaitu temari

"sudah berapa lama band ini berdiri" tanya temari

"baru kok, baru 2 minggu" jawab pria pendek berambut mrah a.k.a sasori

"lalu siapa saja yg menjadi anggota band ini" tanya lee

"itchi di gitar, deidara di drum, aku di vocalis dan hidan di bass konan di keyboard" jawab sasori

"baiklah kita dengarkan lagu dari akatsuki band" teriak lee dan temari

Ku tak tau mangapa aku marah di setiap dia ada di dekatku,

Aku susah bila dia ada karna uangku slalu hilang entah kemana

ada rasa curiga sama kakuzu berani dia curi uangku…

ingin ku hajar si kakuzu berani dia curi uangkuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

lagu dari akatsuki band berakkkhir dg gak jelas tapi berhasil membuat separuh penonton tertawa, tapi tidak untuk putri bangsawan itu a.k.a kuchiki rukia

"tidak mampu membuat putri rukia tertawa ya, tapi tenang kita masih punya 1 band lagi" kata temari sedikit lesu di sebabkan dia belum makan

"langsung saja kita pangggil stawberry band" teriak lee

Ichio dan kawan kawan2 naik ke atas panggung

Lee tak bertanya apapun membuat ichig sedikit kesal, tapi langsungmenynyi menghilangkan rasa kesalnya

Bergadang jangan bergadang kalau tak ada artinya

Bergadang boleh saja kalau ada uangnya

Biasanya kalau brgadang muka pucat karena darah berkurang

STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP

Renji menyetop adegan menyanyi ichigo sambil jungkir balik

Terkena 5l minum sangobion murah hanya 15000 ryo dapat 10 tablet

Terkena angin malamsegala penyakit mudah datang

STOOOOOOOOOP

Renji lagi-lagi menyetop adegan menyanyi ichigo, sekarang di memakai kostum gatot koco kebudayaan milik indonesia dan mulai mengibas-ngibaskan selendangnya

Masalah masuk angin minum tolak angin wes ewes bablas angine

Renji menirukan sponsor tolak angin.

Dan berakhirlah lagu ichigo dg anehnya..

Siapakah pemenangnya? Karna saya capek nulis jadi saya

TO BE CONTINUE

Authorrrrrrr capek nulis,,,

zetsu: PEMBOHONG

kazu: bener koq zetsu chan kazu capek nulis, klau begitu chapter 2 zetsu chan yg nulis

zetsu: enak aja elo kan yg bikin fic ini, ngapain nyuruh gue DAN JANGAN PANGGIL GUA DG EMBEL-EMBEL CHAN KAZU FUDANSHI


	2. Chapter 2

Genre: humor (kazu gak yakin ini lucu)  
>Rated: T<br>Category: naruto dan bleachDisclaimer: naruto by MK a.k.a Mak Kalong *di tendang masashi sama* maksudku Masashi Kishimoto bleach by TK a.k.a Teratai Kuning *di bakar chara bleach* maksud kazu Tite Kubo

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Suasana makin kacau saat 2 band ini mendapat nilai dan tepuk tangan yang meriah dan sepadan membuat para juri atau ayah dari kuchiki rukia bingung,

"Sekarang kita akan masuk ke babak ke 2" kata Lee di sambut dengan tepuk tangan para penonton.

"Baiklah~ kita sambut Akatsuki band dari anak buah Naruto band~!" teriak Temari (akatsuki: kazu~ awas kau) di atas panggung yg megah,

Akatsuki menaiki panggung dengan penampilan yang ya lumayan di sebut istimewa, seluruh anggota band memakai kaos hitam bukan jubah (penampiln pertama), celana merah bukan celana hitam (penampilan 1) dan masker serta pelindung kepala di taruh di mata kanan (ya lumayan mirip kakashi). "Mau membawakan lagu apa?" tanya Temari,

"Lupa-lupa ingat." jawab sasori

"Baiklaaah~ langsung saja kita saksikan akatsuki baaaand~!" teriak Temari dan Lee

lupa~, lupa-lupa-lupa lagi belanjanya  
>ingat~, aku ingat-ingat cuma ingat uangnya<br>beli barbie, beli petasan, beli bo****, beli kertas, beli krim, beli lollipop, beli ikan, kakuzu marah  
>lupa~, lupa-lupa-lupa lagi belanjanya<br>ingat~, aku ingat-ingat cuma ingat uangnya  
>beli barbie, beli petasan, beli bo****, beli kertas, beli krim, beli lollipop, beli ikan, kakuzu marah.<br>lupa, lupa lupa lupa lupa lagi belanjanya  
>ingat, ingat ingat aku ingat-ingat cuma ingat uangnya<br>beli barbie, beli petasan, beli bo****, beli kertas, beli krim, beli lollipop, beli ikan, kakuzu marah.

Akatsuki menyelesaikan lagunya di iringi dengan tepuk tangan yg meriah dari para penonton

"Lagu yg lucu, dan membuat putri Rukia sedikit memberikan senyum manisnya," kata Temari dengan sinar mata yang berbinar-binar seperti sedang bertemu si pemalas a.k.a shikamaru (temari: urusai)

"Baiklaaaaah~ penampilan yang ke dua, di bawakan oleh Strawberry baaaaaand~" teriak Temari dengan semangat '45 layaknya Naruto yg baru mendapatkan kupon ramen,

Strawberry band menaiki panggung dengan dandanan ala Aizen Sousuke sang penjual dawet siwalan (tempat author tinggal) dengan jubah putih khas milik Aizen dan rekan-rekannya dengan topeng.

"Mau nyanyi lagu apa mas?" tanya Temari rada sopan,

"Mau di bawa kemana." kata Ichigo,

"Baiklaaaah~ sepertinya para penonton tidak sabar ingin menyaksikan penampilan Strawberry band, kita saksikan Strawberry baaaaand~" teriak Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya,

Semuanya telah ku beri dengan kesungguhan hati untukmu~ hanya untukmu~  
>Tak perlu kau tanya lagi siapa pemilik gerobak bakso ini kau tau~ pasti dirimu~<br>Tolong lihat aku dan jawab pertanyaanku  
>Mau di bawa kemana gerobak baksonya<br>Ku tak akan terus membeli, tanpa ada jualan yang pasti antara pembeli dan jualan~  
>Mau di bawa kemana gerobak baksonya<br>Ku tak akan terus membeli tanpa ada jualan yang pasti antara pembeli dan jualan~

Strawberry band mengakhiri dengan pose yg aneh bin ajaib.

Putri Rukia tertawa dan membuat byakuya senang, berteriak, yg membuatnya sangat ooc,

"Baiklah ini pengumuman hasil akhir dari pertandingan ini," kata Lee yang di sambut anggukan Temari,

"Nilai yangg di dapatkan Akatsuki band, berjumlaaaaah~ 380~!" sahut Temari diiringi tepuk tangan penonton,

"Dan Strawberry band mendapat nilaaaaaai~ 382~!, jadi, pemenangnya adalaaaah~ Strawberry baaaand~" teriak Temari diikuti teriakan para penonton yg mendukung Ichigo dan kawan-kawan mendapat uang sebesar 60.000.000 juta ryo, sedangkan akatsuki 55.000.000 juta ryo.

Cerita ini di akhiri dg anehnya  
>The end<p>

Lupa2 ingat by kuburan band  
>Mau di bawa kemana by armada<p> 


End file.
